Active and/or semiactive radar-receiver signal processors can be "matched" to coherently pulsed radar signals in a moving-target engagement. This type of processor typically updates hypothesized own-ship/target differential-Doppler compensation (range-rate aiding) at a coherent processing interval (CPI) rate to develop a detection statistic via simple zero-order noncoherent post detection integration (PDI). This CPI-rate compensation of hypothesized differential own-ship/target Doppler prohibits the application of overlapped-CPI noncoherent PDI processing, since desired-signal coherence within the overlapped observation intervals will be destroyed.
Overlapped-CPI processing has been used in a radar system to effectively increase the observation rate. This system did not provide, in this overlapped-CPI mode, any post detection integration or noncoherent gain enhancement.